Inu Yasha to Kouga
by Koikaze
Summary: A group a high schooler with acsess to coffee, sugar, and video games. InuYasha and Kouga are fighting for Kagome's love, who will win? PG 13 for romance-type-stuff and minor violence. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to the school

A/N: Hey!! This is my first fan fic.!! So read it and tell me what you think!! Thanxs~ Dark Hearted Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own Inu Yasha and Co.  
  
~ Chapter 1~  
  
"Class we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is transferring from Tokyo. Kagome, you can come in now." The teacher led Kagome to the front of the class.  
  
She wore a blue sweatshirt with a dragon print on the sleeves along with lose fitting dark blue jeans. Her hair was black at about shoulder length. Her eyes were purple and she had no piercing.  
  
"Now Kagome will you please tell the class a little about yourself?"  
  
"Ok, my name is Kagome Higurashi, but I'm sure you already know that. I moved her from Tokyo two days ago. My favorite type of music is punk and heavy metal." she noticed a look of approval from a few faces, but then also the looks of disgusts too. "My favorite sport is archery. I live with my mother, little bro, and my grandpa."  
  
"Thank you, Kagome. You may take a seat next to Miroku over there in the back corner."  
  
Miroku waved with a big smirk on his face to indicate where he was. So, Kagome made her way over to the empty seat. Sitting in front of her was a guy with white and black streaked hair and Miroku was to her left.  
  
Miroku had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back. He had a weird armband on his right hand; it was purple with black trim and wrapped in beads.  
  
The teacher started class,"... bla bla blabla bla..."  
  
"Hi, I'm Miroku and this fine fellow in front of you Inu Yasha, to his left is the lovely Sango." Miroku started with no regard toward the class while being pleased with himself for making Sango blush a bright red, "If you want we could show you around the school after class."  
  
"Ok, sure. Sounds good, lunch is next anyway right?" Kagome inquired.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and Sango.  
  
Inu Yasha wore big baggy black pants with a chain, and a black sweatshirt. His hair was mid-back length, white with black highlights. His eyes were golden yellow.  
  
Sango had long black hair, tided back. She wore a tight shirt with 1% angel written on the front.  
  
"Yeah, oh and we should worn you before Miro..." Inu Yasha started, but it was too late. Miroku had grabbed Kagome's butt and she was now screaming on the top of her lungs.  
  
"Is there a problem Miss. Higurashi??" The teacher asked, startled by her screaming.  
  
"Miroku grabbed my butt!!"  
  
The class laughed  
  
"Miroku... I thought you had stoped, what is this? The sixth time...:: sigh:: Ok Kagome you may move your seat up next to Inu Yasha. And Miroku you will no longer be given the chance to sit next to any girls for the rest of the year..." The Teacher finished.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
After Kagome had slid her desk up she turned back and stuck her tongue back at Miroku, "Serves you right!"  
  
"I tried to worn you, I'm sorry that I let my perverted friend get to you." Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled back at Inu Yahsa and started taking notes for the rest of class.  
  
A/N: Ok so that was it. Please review. If you have any ideas of what I can name the teacher, that would be helpful. ^. ^ I already have chapter 2 written so if I get any names they wont be put in affect until chapter 3. ~ Dark Hearted Kagome 


	2. Meeting new people

~Second Chapter~  
  
RRRIINNGGG!!!  
  
"Finally! I thought class would never end!" Sango erupted as soon as the bell rang.  
  
"So lunch is next. Kagome, if you want we can show you around now." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"Great, but first I have to drop my stuff off in my locker. I'll meet up with you in a sec."  
  
Kagome quickly rushed off to her locker down the hall.  
  
"HEY!! Watch where your going, you baka!!" Screamed a chick as Kagome just barely bumped into her.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Yeah, you better be sorry, you bitch!" The chick's other three friends started moving in on Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kikyo LAY OFF!" Inu Yasha shouted as he and Miroku, Sango, and some other guy came running down the hall. "She didn't even touch you! So just leave Kagome alone."  
  
"Humph!" Kikyo and her pack stormed off.  
  
"You ok Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanxs."  
  
"No prob. But you might want to keep clear of Kikyo and her pack," Inu Yasha started, Miroku jumped in. "They're just a pain in the ass if you get in their way."  
  
"Ok I'll keep that in mind... ummm... who's that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hello! My name is Shippo-Sorata-Li the Third, but you may call me Shippo for short." He winked.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Nice to meet you Shippo."  
  
A/N: Ok so I know that was REALLY short but I'll have more soon. ^. ^ The weekends not over yet. Please review. ~ Dark Hearted Kagome 


	3. Science and fire

A/N: Ok thanks for all the reviews. And thank you for the names. ^. ^ And for my friend that asked, Sesshoumaru and Kouga will come in soon, maybe in chapter 4.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Shippo stuck out his hand.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you know how to shake hands?? You're so rude!!" Shippo went in a corner to cry to himself.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Umm. Sorry. Here. And my name is Kagome." Kagome stuck her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Shippo quickly sprung back to his normal self.  
  
Sango leaned over toward Kagome. "Shippo has a sugar OD problem. So he's ALWAYS this hyper." She whispered.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"OK." Miroku snapped. "Weren't we going to show Kagome around?"  
  
"But I haven't had lunch yet!!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"Here, it's a candy bar, happy? I know that's all you had planned to eat anyway. So Kagome, my dear, where would you like to go first?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, NEVER EVER CALL ME DEAR AGAIN!!"  
  
Cricket chirp.  
  
"Ehem, sorry. umm. How about the science lab?"  
  
"That would be this way my dea. I mean Kagome. Eh heh heh" Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
So as they were walking down the hall they noticed bellows of smoke coming from the lab.  
  
:: Sigh:: " I wonder what blew up this time?" Sango asked. But then the alarm went off. "Must be worse than we thought."  
  
So, the group all headed outside only to see flames take over the hall just as they exited. "I think it's a good thing we left, huh? ... Now all we need is marshmallows!! He he he!" Shippo had finished his candy bar and was now craving more sugar.  
  
P.A: "Teachers and students everyone is now evacuated. The firefighters are now on their way. But I have decided to cancel the rest of school for today. So enjoy your day and please check the news to see if we'll be back tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
"YE~S! Class is out!! So what are we going to do??" Shippo shouted.  
  
"How about we all go over to my house?" Inu Yasha brought up.  
  
"Sounds good." Everyone said in unison.  
  
So they set off, Inu Yasha's house was only a few blocks away so they all walked. 


	4. Over at InuYasha's house

~Chapter 4~  
  
As they approached Inu Yasha's house Kagome first noticed the size. It was a two story light blue house with a pool to the side.  
  
Inu Yasha lead them all inside, "Hey, Sesshoumaru!! Are you home?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen. Why are you home so early?" He replied.  
  
Inu Yasha started to the kitchen with everyone following behind. "Well, the school caught fire so everyone was sent home early. There might not even be school tomorrow."  
  
"Shippo, you didn't start it did you?" Sesshoumaru asked as they all entered the kitchen.  
  
"No! But alas I was too busy eating my candy bar. I still wish I had had some marshmallows. :: sniff, sniff::"  
  
Inu Yasha noticed that Sesshoumaru was giving Kagome a weird glance.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Kagome. She just moved here. So we've been showing her around." Inu Yasha paused. "Kagome this is Sesshoumaru, my older brother."  
  
"Hello Kagome, well Kouga is playing some video games in the game room so if you want to introduce them, go ahead. We were going to leave in a little bit anyway to catch a movie."  
  
"Have fun." After grabbing a big bag of chips, they all headed to the game room.  
  
Inu Yasha ran in and clobbered Kouga. "HEY!! Dog-turd!! You just killed me!!!"  
  
"Well its your fault for letting your guard down!!"  
  
"I almost beat the game!! ::Blink, blink:: Who's that??"  
  
"Oh, Hi I'm Kagome. I'm new."  
  
Kouga stepped abruptly toward Kagome and grabbed her hands "Well I am blessed to have your presents grace over me. With your radiant beauty will you please grace Sesshoumaru and I to the movie that we will soon be viewing?"  
  
Inu Yasha pushed Kouga out of the way. "Get a life, she's with us."  
  
:: pouts:: "Fine, be that way. Sesshoumaru let us go," Kouga said as he started to leave the room than quickly spun around and with a bow stated, "I will be back for you my fare lady!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
Kouga dramatically swept out of the room.  
  
Sweat drop. Again.  
  
"Is he always like that??" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only when he sees a cutie girl. I think he likes you." Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Now this will be interesting." Miroku said as he hopped over the couch and started a video game. 


	5. Video game tournament

~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
"Yo! Inu Yasha pop in cap-com for me!!" Miroku insisted as he grabbed his controller.  
  
(AN: I didn't put in a specific name because I want you to come up with your own. just keep in mind that it's a fighting game ^.^)  
  
"Fine, but I challenge you and if I win you have to give me all my books back!" Inu Yasha replied with confidence as he stuck in the game.  
  
"What books.. OH!! You mean the playboys??"  
  
"Inu Yasha!! I didn't know you were as dirty as Miroku!" Sango shouted out shocked.  
  
". I AM NOT!!" Inu Yasha screamed out in denial as he turned a crimson shade of red.  
  
"Well whatever, your guy's fight is gonna have to wait cuz I'm going first!! Bwhahah!!" Shippo had jumped over the couch and started the game.  
  
"I kill you then!!" Miroku was already jammen' on the game.  
  
.3 minuets later.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Miroku and Shippo's fight had been an onslaught. Shippo won of coarse.  
  
"You can beat me!! I'm the master of all games!!" Shippo gloated.  
  
"Lets see if you can beat me??" Inu Yasha jumped in to save the honor of his buddy.  
  
"Just go ahead an try."  
  
.1 minuet later. "WHAT?!?! How did you beat me so fast??"  
  
"Like I said, I'm the master!" Shippo said pleasingly.  
  
"Yeah but you have yet to challenge a girl." Kagome stepped in, "And if I win you have to give me some of your candy."  
  
"You're on!! And let the games begin!" Shippo wailed out.  
  
.5 minuets later. "How did this happen?!?!" Shippo was rocking back and forth in a corner, "Beat in my own game. by a girl." there was a pause "NOOOOO!!"  
  
"Shippo lighten up, now that I won you can give me your candy now!!" Kagome remembered.  
  
"Not my candy, anything but the candy!! I already lost so much, must you take it???" Shippo was having a panic attack.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll just have to take Inu Yasha's now wont I?"  
  
"What??" Inu Yasha was tuning out until he heard his name.  
  
"Oh, I'm just gonna go raid your house until I find a bunch of candy... That's all."  
  
"Fine." Inu paused to think a minuet". that is IF you can beat Sango!"  
  
"You're on!!"  
  
"Hey?!?! Don't I get a say in this??" Sango asked confused.  
  
"NO!!" Inu and Kagome said in unison.  
  
.10 minuets later. The screen was flashing DUBLE K.O.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
.15 minuets later. Again, double KO.  
  
"Umm. Maybe its just me, but don't think this is working." Miroku spoke dumbfoundedly.  
  
"HA!! No candy for you, I said you had to BEAT Sango, so again I say no candy for you!!" Inu Yasha said with excitement.  
  
"Aww. Don't worry Kagome, you earned it. Besides I know where his stash is so I'll get some for you later." Shippo whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you Shippo!" Kagome gave him a big hug. 


	6. And the loser is?

After hours of going back and forth with champions of various games, Sesshoumaru and Kouga retuned from their movie.  
  
Kouga rushed into the house. "KAGOME!!!!" could be heard echoing though the halls.  
  
. the group sweat dropped  
  
When Kouga finally found them he greeted everyone save Inu Yasha with a high five.  
  
Sango asked, "How come you wouldn't give Inu Yasha a high five?"  
  
"Well, because he is unworthy. That's why." Kouga answered mater-o-factly as he started snuggling with Kagome.  
  
"Get off." Kagome asked bluntly. but Kouga didn't move.  
  
Inu Yasha became furious with Kouga's actions. "You get off her."  
  
"What was that Dog turd?"  
  
And with that Inu Yasha punched Kouga in the face.  
  
"Owwie. That hurt little puppy." And with that Kouga punched Inu Yasha back.  
  
"STOP!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Both Inu Yasha and Kouga paused just as they where.  
  
Kagome started crying.  
  
Shippo and Miroku rushed to her aid.  
  
"Look what you two did!" Sango shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga looked blamingly at each other.  
  
**SLAP**  
  
"Mi.Ro.Ku." Kagome stammered through her tears.  
  
"Ok. That was a bad idea." Miroku backed away.  
  
"Kagome how about if I walk you home?" Sango offered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sango and Kagome left the room and Shippo decided to follow.  
  
After they left Kouga stormed out of the room to go find Sesshoumaru. You could here him mumbling "stupid dog turd" to himself as he left.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were the only ones left in the room.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you really shouldn't get so jealous you know." Miroku paused, "Especially over a girl that's not even yours."  
  
"I know, I know." Inu Yasha said as he picked up the video controller, "I'll make it up to her tomorrow."  
  
(A/N: well that's it for chapter 6. review please and if you have any ideas for how Inu Yasha could make it up to Kagome please let me know. I don't have any Ideas for it yet so and Help would be appreciated.) 


	7. A Pony?

(AN: sorry for the long wait for the update, but here it is Chapter 7 ^_^) Chapter 7  
  
Inu Yasha had just spotted Miroku as he was walking to school. "Hey whats up?" Inu Yasha asked. "Not much I guess, Did you figure out what you were gonna do for Kagome yet?" Miroku asked with intrigue.  
  
~*~ Flash Back~*~  
  
Inu Yasha woke up bright and early and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a cook book and a few food items Inu Yasha set off to work.  
  
**30 min later**  
  
Smoke was crawling out of the kitchen and Inu Yasha was running all the way down the hall to find a fire extinguisher. Flying back and through to dark cloud that had overcome the Kitchen Inu Yasha sprayed down the whole area in a panic. "Did I get it?" Inu Yasha coughed as the smoke screen dispersed.  
  
~*~ End Flash Back~*~  
  
"Well I was going to bake her some muffins, but that plan went up in smoke. Literally" Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
(an: ha ha ha, I even managed to put in a pun. Go me ^_^)  
  
"Oh, so we're on to plan B. right?" Miroku said plainly.  
  
"Yup" and that's all that was said between Inu Yasha and Miroku for the rest of the walk to school.  
  
(An: well I was thinking that I would just end the chapter here, but that would be mean sense it is so short and nothing much has happened. So I will keep going)  
  
~*~ First period~*~  
  
Kagome entered the class just as the bell rang. She said hi to Sango and Miroku and just ignored Inu Yasha as she sat next to him.  
  
"Kagome I." Inu Yasha started.  
  
"Shhh.! I'm trying to learn." Kagome replied loudly so as the whole class could hear.  
  
Inu Yasha turned a crimson shade of red and slid under his desk.  
  
Nothing was said between them for the rest of class and it continued up until lunch.  
  
~*~ Lunch~*~  
  
The intercom turned on "Hello people, sorry for the interruption but.."  
  
"Hey! That's Miroku's voice!" Kagome squealed.  
  
". Will all people near the lunch room doors please move out of the way. Umm. hello Mr. Principal, what brings you to your office this fine day?!" That was the last thing we heard from Miroku as the intercom bleeped off.  
  
"Give me a second, I'll be right back." Sango got up to prop open the doors.  
  
Kouga and Kagome looked at each other in confuse-ment. (Kouga had come by to give Kagome a lunch he had prepared for her.)  
  
A motorcycle's engine could be heard. VROOOM!!  
  
Into the building Inu Yasha drove, plopped a card on Kagome's table, turned around and sped off into the distance.  
  
"Umm.." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
"So whats with the card?" Sango asked as Kagome opened the letter.  
  
"It says to go out to the parking lot."  
  
"Then go!!" Sango urged.  
  
Kagome left for the parking lot as Kouga was giving her all the reasons as to why not to go as he could think of in a panic.  
  
Kagome reached the parking lot, "Ta da!!," Inu Yasha said pleased with himself, "It's a."  
  
"A pony." Kagome finished for him in a dull tone.  
  
Kouga decided he needed to get in on the Inu Yasha bashing, "A PONY!! That present pales in comparison to the feast I have bestowed upon this lovely maiden! You make me sick."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Inu-Kun. Honey." Kouga gasped at this statement, "What the hell am I supposed to do with a pony, let alone keep one!"  
  
"Umm. I guess I hadn't thought about that." Inu Yasha paused to think.  
  
"It can stay with me!" Kouga brought up before Inu Yasha could suggest anything and get all the credit for coming up with the solution.  
  
"And how would you do that. You live with your parents.In an apartment. mamma's boy!!" Inu Yasha smirked. "But I guess it can live in my back yard. Is that ok.?"  
  
"Sure" Kagome replied.  
  
"Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Maybe." Kagome said with a smirk. :: Kouga adorably pouted in the background::  
  
Kagome hopped on the pony and started to ride away.  
  
"HEY! KAGOME!!! SCHOOLS NOT OVER YET!!" Inu Yasha yelled at her, but she was to far away to hear, so Inu Yasha just watched her ride away as the bell rang.  
  
(An: So there is chapter 7. YAY! ^_^  
  
and for all of you who think that I hate Inu Yasha I don't. I just thought that a Kouga fic would be more fun to write, and I would have more room for originality. I really do Love Inu Yasha but I just choose to have a Kouga praising fic over an Inu Yasha praising fic.  
  
Oh and if anyone has any ideas for an upcoming chapter I would love to hear them. And for all that help me I will give credit and advertise your stories if you want as a reward. ^_^  
  
Ja Ne! DHK) 


	8. Detention

A/N: I bet you all are starting to wonder what is happening to Miroku. ... You're not?!? Well too bad I'm gonna tell you anyway!! Thus begins... Chapter 8  
  
"OK, I got the intercom and my notes... here I go..."  
  
Miroku flipped the switch, turning on the intercom.  
  
"Hello people, sorry for the interruption, but will all people near the lunch room doors please move out of the way...  
  
Umm... Hello Mr. Principal, what brings you to your office on this fine day?"  
  
The intercom clicked off as Mr. Principal flipped the switch.  
  
"Miroku, isn't it?" Mr. Principal asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Miroku answered as he was averting his eyes so he would not crack up with laughter.  
  
"Who bright idea was it for you to break into my office and use my stuff?"  
  
'Oh great he's interrogating me...' Miroku though. "It was mine, I guess."  
  
"You guess? Now I know there is someone else involved, who is it?" Mr. Principal was being tricky-like.  
  
"No one, It was just me."  
  
"Ok if you're sure, then I guess you get a weeks detention by your self too then. Now go!" Mr. Principal finished.  
  
Miroku went back to class and filled in the whole story to Inu Yasha and Sango when he just noticed that Kagome wasn't there. "So where is she?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I think she liked her present." Sango giggled.  
  
"She's still out there, somewhere riding." Inu Yasha finished.  
  
"Oh... But man was it hard not to say anything stupid. Mr. Principal's face looks so funny, with his giant nose and everything." Miroku added.  
  
"I know what you mean," Sango started, "One time I had to go see him to receive a phone call and ya know..."  
  
"Yup" they all said in unison.  
  
(A/N: ok that's it for chapter 8, yes I do know that it's short, but I have limited time and I am stressed!! So please just be happy with what there is for now... I'm also kinda in a writer's block too. But anyway I have gotten requests for a Kag/Koug and to just keep it at a Inu/Kag... well its going to stay an Inu/Kag but just with lots of Inu Bashing :sigh: I hate to do it but I want to put out something new, and it just so happens that Inu Bashing is how I choose to do it. Laterz DHK 


	9. I love you

Chapter 9  
  
"That was one hard week," Miroku sighed. "Well I guess that's karma for you" Sango answered "I bet it was for all those time's you've groped my ass..." "Well whatch-ya gonna do, eh?" Shippo sympathized with a full mouth.  
  
It was Saturday midmorning and the gang was all at a coffee shop, Shippo was stuffing his face with coffee and sweets, Miroku had just gotten slapped for reaching to grope a near by girl, and Inu Yasha and Kagome were sipping on a mocha together. (aww how cute ) Kouga had gone for a walk and he saw Kagome through the window.  
  
My beloved! I must fetch her Kouga thought as he bashed open the door, "KAGOME!!" Kouga swooped in and gave Kagome a warm loving hug, "oh how I missed you."  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku shouted, "Why wont you ever let me do that!?!?"  
  
"Well I'm not letting him do it... and get off of me already!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Fine ok," Kouga conceded "but here." Kouga gave everyone a high five, save Inu Yasha, again...  
  
Inu Yasha's hand quickly formed into a fist. "hurrr..." Inu Yasha growled as he got up and left.  
  
"I wonder what his problem is?" Kouga smirked.  
  
...Inu Yasha... Kagome looked longingly at where he was sitting.  
  
"Don't tell me you fell sorry for him?" Kouga added.  
  
"hmph!" Kagome shot out of her chair to follow Inu Yasha. She found him just round the corner watching them.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome...I..." Inu Yasha started, but Kagome interrupted...  
  
"No, it's not your fault! He always makes you look bad and hits on me!"  
  
"...But Kagome..."  
  
"No, Inu Yasha you don't under..." Inu Yasha cut her off with a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"wha..?" "As I was trying to tell you, I only care about what he does because... I love you."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome turned a crimson red, turned and ran away. OMG, OMG, OMG!!  
  
AN: sorry it took so long to update, it will probably be a bit before I update again too. So anyway review and let me know what you think or give me some ideas for the next chapter. 


	10. Pirates attack the coffee shop!

A/N: Yay! It's my tenth chapter... something worth celebrating indeed. :: starts to dance and party:: so go on and keep reading!   
  
Chapter 10  
  
"She ran away..." Inu Yasha just stood there with his mouth open in surprise. O.o  
  
'DOG TURD!!! How dare you make moves on my woman!!!" Kouga had snuck out of the coffee house only to find Inu Yasha proposing his love to HIS Kagome. "You have some nerve! Now I'm going to have to kill you!!!" Kouga moved in for the kill, but because of his rage his accuracy sucked. Inu Yasha easily avoided all of Kouga's attacks.  
  
After twenty or so minuets of this Kouga was exhausted. "Just because I went easy on you today doesn't mean that I'm done with you!" and with that Kouga ran away.  
  
"That was stupid... so I wonder if Kagome hates me now?"  
  
Kagome "He loves me?" Kagome kept thinking to herself, "How does that work out?" She couldn't figure out why Inu Yasha would like her, they barley knew each other and there were definitely much better people than her out there. "I should go get some pocky, yeah, then I can figure out what to do."  
  
Coffee Shop "I wonder where Inu Yasha and Kagome went to and Kouga for that matter." Sango asked after she realized that it had been 45 minuets since they had left.  
  
"Where ever they are, we probably won't find them here; we'll just have to catch up with them later." Miroku answered as he got a good glance at the waitress butt and with out Sango noticing what he was doing at that.  
  
Shippo was now on his 38th cup of coffee and was pretending that he was a pirate with the other people in the shop, as luck would have it for Shippo there was a group of actors there that joined in with him.  
  
"Arg, Boot-Leg Miroku and Silver-Patch Sango I have come to inform you that I shall be leaving ye for the day. The Mates and I will be leaving for a voyage across the sea to plunder my refrigerator." Shippo yelled as he left the coffee shop. After a minuet he ran back in and gave his friends a big hug. "I'll miss you!" After that Shippo ran home.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome reached to corner store. She picked up 3 boxes of pocky and was on her way. Now she had to figure out what to do about Inu Yasha and Kouga...  
  
"Well I know that t hey both like me, and that I DO NOT like Kouga. :: sigh:: He is too clingy, that's for sure. But Inu Yasha... hmm...." Kagome just kept thinking as she senselessly walking down the street, unaware of where she was going.  
  
Inu Yasha Inu Yasha went back into the coffee shop, but found that the gang was gone. "Were Kouga and I fighting that long?"  
  
Inu Yasha decided to just go home, but he went the long way. Inu Yasha found him self walking down roads that were unnecessary to go down. Because he took such a long rout, he didn't get there until past dark. And when he arrived he found Kagome asleep on his porch.  
  
"...ome-Chan, Kagome-Chan." Inu Yasha gently shook Kagome awake. Kagome unconsciously snuggled up to Inu Yasha. "Wake up sleepy head." Inu Yasha poked Kagome in the side. She jolted awake from a ticklish feeling and realizing that she was laying on Inu Yasha.  
  
She turned a light red. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Why don't you come in, you must be cold." Inu Yasha welcomed Kagome in with a sweet smile.  
  
"Thanks." Inu Yasha picked up some snacks then lead Kagome up to his room. "I've haven't been in here before. Kagome commented as she took a glance around the room. It was dark purple. There were some posters on the wall, one huge window next to the bed, and a half hidden pile of playboy's on the floor.  
  
Kagome swallowed, "We need to talk, I think I might love you too."  
  
A/N: There is chapter 10! My longest chapter yet! It will take me a bit before I update though, for I will be lacking a computer for a week. So I might update around then. Thanks PGR for the idea! And I'm going to start thinking of an ending. Any and all help is welcome, so please review. Hopefully this fic will be finished by the end of summer and I can start on the next one! So especially if you want a Sesshoumaru fic, you better help out and review!!! Laterz for now! 


	11. Kouga gets drunk

Chapter 11

Kagome swallowed, "We need to talk, I think I might love you too."

Shocked, Inu Yasha sarcastically said, "Really?"

"Of course you idiot! Would I be telling you this if I didn't mean it!" Kagome was harsh with her words, but just as she finished Kouga busted into the room.

"HEY! I knew you were up to something! Lay off my woman, you dog turd!" Kouga slightly smelled of liqueur as he stumbled into the room. He and Sesshoumaru just got back from a party, where there was much drinking through out the evening. Kouga grabbed Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Ah. Kagome my love! Come with me and we can go run off together and leave this loser behind!"

Inu Yasha was now furious. Kouga was drunk and was trying to steal Kagome away, now that's no way to act toward a lady. "Let go of her," Inu Yasha growled.

Kouga was just about to shove Kagome out the door, "What did you say, mutt?"

"I told you to let go of her! Look, she's crying AND you're drunk!" Inu Yasha tried to free Kagome from Kouga's grasp, when Kouga tripped and fell unconscious on the floor. Sesshoumaru walked into the room only to see the mess that was left in the room. He blinked dumfoundedly and then dragged Kouga away.

"That was weird" Inu Yasha mumbled to him self as he went to comfort Kagome. "Are you ok?"

Kagome was starting to calm down, "Yeah I guess so, but that was scary… I've never seen him act anything like that before."

"Don't worry, your safe now," Inu Yasha went in to kiss her, but when she saw him coming she panicked. "Umm… I have to go!" And with that Kagome ran out the door and headed home.

AN: Ok I know that was really short, but I wanted to put some thing up because its been so long. Hopefully I'll get some ideas on where to go with this story soon, or if anyone else has any feel free to put it in a review!


End file.
